Martin Aren (Thorvald)
|text1 = Martin |item2 = |text2 = Thorvald }}Martin Tucker Helmsly Jacob Uriel Galethorn Aren, also known as Thorvald Souleater, was created by Liam the Big, for use in the Aren Family roleplay. In life, Martin was treated without respect or any shred of human decency. From his brothers, to his co-workers, Martin's life was filled with bullying, and torment. It was only near the end of his thirties, that a man by the name of M'Galset Kirl took him under his wing. This led to his mental collapse, and his descent into the persona of Thorvald Souleater. Abilities Thorvald has many capabilities. Here are several of them: Physical Due to Thorvald's consumption of souls, he has the strength of at least twenty men, if not more. Along with this enhanced strength, he is cursed with "The Hunger". It is a condition which afflicts him due to his vast consumption. He is dependent on new souls, and will grow angered, and very impatient. Due to the containment of such vast magical energies in his body, Thorvald's bones are incredibly dense, and very hard. Magical Thorvald is able to "consume" souls. He takes the soul of his victim, breaking it down into pure energy, before absorbing it through his mouth. The sensation he feels as he absorbs it is different from person to person, giving people their own "tastes". He is a masterful Necromancer, as well as a proficient Pyromancer and Aeromancer. His mastery of the Ancient Magicks is rather disturbing, as he bends shadows to his will. He is also a fairly good enchanter. He has a near extreme mastery of the first three tiers of the Galethornian Magicks, however no one would teach him the final tier, as he was "not spiritual enough." History Human Life Born Martin Tucker Helmsly Jacob Uriel Galethorn Aren, he is the youngest brother of the legendary Kendrick Aren. His childhood was spent living in the shadow of his brother, who was many years older than him. Everything Martin did, whether it be enchantments, or a simple incantation, he failed. There was little to no aspect of him that was of note, hence why many Aren history books do not speak of him. (More to be added.) Death's Cold Embrace It is believed that Thorvald came to his current state during the Fall of Duskfort. He then proceeded to murder every Aren within. Roughly two thousand people were held within the fort, and Thorvald is responsible for their deaths. It is believed that he was an Aren in life, as those were the only ones within the fort. It is unknown how he escaped the sealed fort, as it was not opened until the current age. Thorvald's Rampage He would proceed to travel the lands, murdering any he wished, stealing their souls and "eating" them. It is unknown what spell he uses to steal the soul, however many attribute it to a branch of Necromancy. He would continue his rampage until the late fourth age, where he is fought by Mallik Grest. Mallik Grest spent years chasing down Thorvald, even losing an eye fighting him. He finally locked him away in a mirror in Brickforce Tower. Christopher Aren was only a boy when Thorvald was imprisoned. The Years in the Mirror As the years went on, Thorvald would continue to be trapped in the mirror, witnessing the everyday actions of Brickforce Tower. If a student would stop to look into it, Thorvald would try to trick them into releasing him. Mallik would stop them, every time thwarting Thorvald's efforts. Release After the disaster of Brickforce Tower, Thorvald was alone with Mallik. Years went by, and the two sat, waiting for something, although Thorvald knew not what it was. Then it happened. Galastus Grey, Violante Aren, and Myron Gregor would enter the tower, at Christopher Aren's command. Galastus would stare into the mirror, as Thorvald appeared to him, whispering into his mind, "Names have power, Galastus Grey." In a rage, Galastus would break the mirror, releasing Thorvald from his long entrapment. He would sink into shadows, fleeing the tower, but reviving the corpses of fallen Aren before leaving. His Better Half His escape from Duskfort came at a cost. He left much of himself behind, so that he may escape the soulless wasteland he created. However, when the seal was broken on Augustus' door, Thorvald felt his power slowly seep toward him again. Rodney Flint, along with Adeoak Aren and Nikoli Everburn, Entered the ancient ruin, exposing the horrid events that transpired. However, they were ignorant to the severity of the action they had just committed. Thorvald's power returned to him, and he was stronger than ever. New Skin, New Face Shortly after his regaining of power, his nemesis Mallik Grest, was quick on his trail. Although Mallik wished death upon him, he enlisted Christopher to capture the Lich again. After a very, very short fight, Thorvald stood victorious, Mallik fleeing, but Chris left in the Lich's grasp. He would look deep into Christopher's eyes, whispering "I will not kill you, Christopher, son of Ignitus....no.....I have far better plans for you." He would choke the old mage until he was unconscious. Thorvald would then assume the form of Chris, locking the real one away, deep under Aspera Tower. Complications Thorvald's plan, aided with the invading of Christopher's mind, was thrown off, by the very person who released him. Galastus, now an Aren, used quick detective skills to deduce that this was not Chris, and when confronted with this, Thorvald attempted to frame Galastus. He knocked out the young man, plunging his dagger into his undead gut. The illusion that was Chris Aren still bled normally, and the scene was perfect. However, it seems that somehow, before knocked unconscious, Galastus got the word out that Chris was, in fact, Thorvald, a Lich from the fourth age. The entire event led to Thorvald's arrest, him being thrown into an Ardougne cell. Freedom and the General Luckily, Chris relative, Aranitus Aren, was the Archmage of Kandarin. He pardoned Chris, and as the two were leaving, they were confronted by General Aizen Valdez, Aryl Thorker, and Drake Alister. After a short time of debate, Thorvald realized that he could not talk his way out, and the Hunger called to him. A great battle ensued, the four other men combining their forces against Thorvald. Despite his inhuman strength, the General was capable of stalling the Lich long enough for Aranitus to charge an earth spell. After barreling through Aryl, Aranitus cast Thorvald into the courtyard. The General boasted incredible strength, with assistance from the Idol of Bandos(Idol of the Gods rp item). Despite this, Thorvald and the General were still even in strength. Thorvald, using Chris' voice, summoned Zane's foul beast, the Valkire , which Chris had located and reanimated. The battle continued as Aranitus summoned Vascar, the Aren Dragon. Valkire and Vascar fought over head, as Thorvald and Aizen exchanged blows. The General would not yield, despite his multiple bone fractures, as Thorvald dances circles around the giant, powerful man. The exchange would cease, and Aranitus would cast Thorvald into the Abyss using a raw teleport spell. The Abyss After his bout with General Aizen, Aranitus Aren sent him into the Abyss. Upon arriving, the creatures of the foul plane would strike at the Lich. They were quickly torn to ribbons by his power, and soon learned not to trifle with him. As the days went on and on, his Hunger grew worse and worse. No souls dare enter the abyss, and the creatures within do not have souls. His anger would rise quickly and violently. So much so, that Christopher Aren says he felt the undead stir, even while Thorvald is out of our plane. As Thorvald's anger grew and grew, so did his magical power. The energy from the thousands of souls he had collected, stolen from his victims, were brimming within him. The very denizens of the Abyss feared Thorvald's power. It was only a matter of time, before Thorvald would be free. Escape His anger hitting the boiling point, Thorvald began desperately to claw the walls, tear apart the floors, anything to be free. His hands glow a horrid green, as he reaches into the air, and begins to pry as the air itself, matter bending around his hands as they tore at the air. At first, the view was not as grand as he hoped, his anger driving him further and further. The faded pane that was his rift, it was all that he had to look forward to, the hope that he could pry a hole between the abyss and Gilenor. As the months went on, he prying at the rift, the rage encompassing his every thought, his every action. Soon, a familiar face appeared before his rift, looking inquisitively at the beast within. A lich, one far older than he. She reached her hand through the rift, offering it to him. Thorvald took the hand, unsure of her purpose. She was with a man, a man with a soul. Thorvald restrained his insaitiable lust, these two had freed him. With they with him, soon Gilenor would know Thorvald's anger. They would know Thorvald's Hunger. Preperations His Little Dove Ardougne End? The Frozen Days The Ear of a God The Dove's Revival The Tower Awakening Ascension Theme Category:Aren Category:Lich Category:Undead Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Evil Category:Necromancers Category:Modern Magic user Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Dark Magic user Category:Kandarin Category:Characters Thorvald Category:Humans Category:Incomplete Articles